The present invention relates to a plastic film guiding device of a packaging machine and, more particularly, to a moving structure of a guiding device, which is capable of simultaneously controlling the widths of both sides.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art guiding device of packaging plastic film, wherein a pair of dissymmetrical bottom plates 11 are locked on a machine table, and a width-adjusting rod 12 is locked slantingly on the surface of each of the bottom plates 11. The width-adjusting rod 12 has a T-shaped cross section. A width-adjusting seat 13 is telescoped on the width-adjusting rod 12. A corresponding T-shaped groove is formed in the width-adjusting seat 13. A screw hole 14 penetrating to the T-shaped groove is formed on the side plane of the width-adjusting seat 13. The width-adjusting seat 13 is locked on the width-adjusting rod 11 through a turn button 15. Inclined planes are formed at the facing ends of the two width-adjusting seats 13. An article guiding rod 16 is joined at each of the two inclined planes so that the two article guiding rods 16 are parallel. The outer side of each of the article guiding rods 16 slantingly joins the lower end of a height-adjusting rod 17 with the vertical plane thereof. The height-adjusting rod 17 also has a T-shaped cross section. A height-adjusting seat 18 is telescoped on the height-adjusting rod 17. The height-adjusting seat 18 is C-shaped. The top plane of each of the height-adjusting seats 18 has a through screw hole 19. The height-adjusting seat 18 is locked on the height-adjusting rod 17 through a turn button 191. The inner side plane of each of the height-adjusting seats 18 joins a hooked plastic film guiding plate 192.
This prior art structure has been used for many years. Although its function is very good, its adjustment is not convenient. This prior art structure is joined against the surface of a machine table. The bottom plane of the machine table has a heating device. Guided-in plastic film is sleeved on an article and the both sides thereof are heated for packaging. For controlling the guiding-in of plastic film, the plastic film guiding device is provided to control the width and height of package. The length of package is also controlled using a cutting device at the rear end.
Because the mechanisms of the prior art are individually fixed, the assembly is not easy after disassembled for maintenance or cleaning so that professional technicians are required. Therefore, the adjustment of the prior art structure is not convenient. All turn buttons must be loosened beforehand when setting each specification to perform the adjustment. Especially, because the installed position thereof is very near the heating device, the machine must be halt when the adjustment is performed. That is, heating must be stopped to facilitate manual adjustment. Moreover, the adjustment is separately performed at both sides, and the control is carried out through the help of scale rules at both sides. However, slight error still exists. Therefore, the run-in time and process are relatively lengthened. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide a plastic film guiding device of a packaging machine. The guiding device is arranged in suspended way to reduce its contact with the surface of a machine table so that the present invention suffers less heat to facilitate the adjustment. Most importantly, the present invention has instant width-adjusting function, and can simultaneously perform identical adjustments to the widths of both sides. The adjustment is fast, and the positions of movement are exact. Moreover, fine adjustment of width can be performed at any time during the operation of the machine.
The present invention comprises a frame, a screw rod, a walking block, a positioning rod, a pair of slanting rods, and a pair of slide bodies. The frame comprises two bottom plates, two side plates, a top plate, a front axle sheet, and a rear axle sheet. The front and rear axle sheets are installed at the centerline of the frame. The front axle sheet has a pivotally-joining hole, and the rear axle sheet has a screw hole. The screw rod penetrates the screw hole with the front end thereof joined in the pivotally-joining hole and the rear end thereof joining an adjuster. A screw hole penetrating from front to rear is formed in the walking block to be passed through by the screw rod so that the walking block can be led to move forwards or backwards by the screw rod. A transverse hole is formed at the bottom of the walking block. The positioning rod is threaded in the transverse hole to be fixed perpendicular to the screw rod. The inner end of the slanting rod is joined at the top plate, and the outer end thereof protrudes out forwards. The positioning rods are symmetrically arranged. Each slide body has a slide block and a guide block. Each slide block is telescoped in the slanting rod via a slide groove. The inner end of the slide block joins downwards the guide block so that the two guide blocks are parallel arranged. The guide block joins one end of a height-adjusting rod. The pair of guide blocks are led to move by the adjuster for controlling the guided-in width of plastic film and for successfully guiding in articles. The height-adjusting rod is joined on the outer side plane of the guide block and is slantingly forward and upward. A fixing block is telescoped on the height-adjusting rod. The fixing block has a slide way therein to be passed through and has a control turn button for adjustment. The outer end of the height-adjusting rod joins a hooked plastic film guiding plate. An adjustable hanging device is provided above the top plate.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: